


Секреты

by Cammia



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Написано по заявке: "Секретные татуировки Гарри Харта.+ бонус: секретный пирсинг".





	Секреты

— Сегодня я кое-что узнал про тебя, — сообщил Эггзи.  
— И что же ты узнал? — поинтересовался Гарри, не поднимая глаза от газеты.  
Эггзи бесцеремонно подвинул его на диване и устроился рядом.  
— Что у тебя не один грязный секрет. Пирсинг я видел, а вот про тату узнал впервые.  
— Заглянул в личное дело?  
— Ага, — не смущаясь, подтвердил Эггзи. — Это правда?  
Гарри сделал паузу, за время которой любопытство Эггзи только возросло. Он даже несильно пихнул Гарри в бок.  
— Да, это правда.  
— Но я не видел!  
— Значит, ты невнимателен, — ответил Гарри как будто рассеянно. Но на самом деле только делая вид, что читает.  
— Неправда. Я был очень внимателен.  
Эггзи отобрал у Гарри газету, отложив подальше. И перебрался к нему на колени, лицом к лицу.  
— Ты ее свел?  
— Тогда бы остался шрам.  
— Но такого шрама я у тебя не помню. А я их наперечет знаю.  
Эггзи погладил неровную кожу на его лице, на левом виске.  
— Тогда мы возвращаемся к вопросу о твоей невнимательности.  
— Я просто не знал, что искать.  
— Теперь знаешь. Хочешь устроить осмотр?  
Гарри с удовольствием увидел, как у Эггзи вспыхнули глаза. И мягко спихнул его, помог подняться. Вставая, тот предложил:  
— Может, внесем элемент соревновательности?  
— И что ты хочешь в случае победы?  
— Сделаешь еще одну тату. С моим именем.  
— Хорошо, — легко согласился Гарри. — А ты две недели готовишь завтрак.  
— Что-то ты быстро согласился. Уверен в себе?   
— Полностью.  
Гарри посторонился, пропуская Эггзи в спальню.  
...Два часа спустя тот был вынужден признать поражение. С перерывами на секс он осмотрел Гарри с ног до головы и мог уверенно сказать: указанной в личном деле тату не существовало.  
Любовника же ситуация, кажется, забавляла. Он послушно поворачивался, подставляясь под руки и губы Эггзи. И чем в большем замешательстве тот был, тем довольнее выглядел Гарри.  
— Не дуйся, ты сам это предложил. Завтра с тебя завтрак, не забудь. Согласен на все.  
Эггзи вцепился в его плечо, не давая развернуться спиной.   
— Так нечестно! Ты не сказал, где татушка.  
— Такого уговора не было.  
— Гарри!  
Тот помучил его еще немного, а потом мягко привлек к себе. Наклонив голову, раздвинул волосы, демонстрируя темную кожу под ними. Эггзи помог ему, осмотрев рисунок.  
— Это паук?  
— Крестовик.  
— Но зачем?  
— «Крестовики», рок-группа из Западного Лондона. Гран-при на фестивале 1977 года.  
— Серьезно?   
— Абсолютно. Ну что, твое любопытство удовлетворено? Дашь мне поспать?  
Но Эггзи уже тормошил его снова.  
— Подожди! Выходит, ты был лысый, как Мерлин? И на каком инструменте ты играл? Или ты пел? Ты был вокалистом, верно? А фотографии у тебя остались?  
Гарри опрокинул его, прижимая к кровати.  
— Да, да и да. И если ты сейчас успокоишься, я даже покажу тебе фото.  
Эггзи кивнул, устраиваясь у Гарри под боком. Тронул колечко у него в соске, несильно потянул.  
— Вот теперь я знаю все твои секреты.   
— Еще не все.  
Эггзи сразу понял, что тот не шутит. Но прежде чем он успел что-то спросить, Гарри накрыл его губы ладонью.  
— Но об этом в другой раз. Если ты узнаешь все сразу, мне нечем будет тебя удивить.


End file.
